In an island
by OnEeChAn16
Summary: After regionals, the Iwatobi Swim Club decided to have another training camp on a nearby island. Makoto and Haru fought but then the club members got separated when they were on their way. what may happen to their relationship? Would romance bloom into their friendship? MakoxHaru (Sorry for the worst spoiler ever!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.. so.. This is a new fanfic.. I am very obsessed with HaruxMakoto so.. I thought of doing a fanfic about them.. I hope you guys would like it and follow it until the end (=^w^=)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Free... I just own the idea of my fanfic**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

"YOU SHOULDN'T COME! WE CAN DO IT ON OUR OWN" Haruka shouted while the members of the swim club's eyes widened. "B-but Haru-chan…"

"STOP WITH THE –CHAN THING! WE'RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE, MAKOTO!" Haru cut off Makoto making him back off a little.

"H-haru.." Makoto sighed and looked down while Haru glared at him. Nagisa and Rin ran beside Haruka trying to calm his nerves while Rei pulled Makoto away from Haru. After regionals, the swim club was planning another training camp where in they had to swim at the ocean.

"He's just worried" Rei gave a reassuring smile to Makoto while putting his hand on the green eyed boy's shoulder.

Makoto sighed, looking down while his shoulders hunching "I just wanna help.." he exclaimed to Rei while Rei just nodded.

Nagisa walked towards the two of them and talked to Rei while Rin try talking to Haruka about it.

Makoto, on the other hand, was drowned in his thoughts. He had never seen Haru that angry, it kinda scared him because Haru was the kind of person who was usually calm and acts cool but now... He's different. He wanted to come to the trip, he wanted to be able to train and be better while watching his team mates enjoy themselves. But then again, his phobia still isn't gone.

The school bell then rang signaling it was the end of lunch time and Nagisa skipped to him and patted his back saying "Look, Haru might be worried about the past incident and.. doesn't want it to happen again.." then smiled to him.

Makoto nodded but can't even get himself to smile. Nagisa took Rei's hand and pulled him away from the rooftop while Rin sighed and left to go to his classroom.

The atmosphere on the rooftop was very heavy, Makoto kept his head down while Haru looked at him with an emotionless face then walked away.

Makoto can feel tears fall down from his cheeks, he didn't know what was wrong with him coming with them. He rubbed his temples while tears continually flow down "W-what have I done wrong... as a leader?" he asked himself while sobbing.

He stared at his hand then clenched it "I should probably be better than this" he sighed and stared at the sea, it looked calm and nice but why can't he get rid the fear he has.

He sighed then stood up and walked his way home. Arriving at his house wasn't so long, but he's used to going home with Haruka beside him. His mom looked at him and hugged him tight "Is something wrong my dear?" Makoto shook his head and hugged her back.

"I just don't feel good.. that's all" his mom nodded and told him to go to his room which he did so. He lay down to his bed and sighed "I-i'm sorry... Haru-chan" he hugged the dolphin plushie Haru gave him when they were young.

Meanwhile before Makoto can arrive to his house, Haru noticed a tall man with olive green hair running out of the campus gate "Makoto.." he whispered while watching the man leave while the teacher was discussing something.

Haru sighed, catching the teachers attention "Haru, is everything alright?" he looked at the teacher and noticed everyone was staring at him. He just nodded, not wanting the attention from everyone while the teacher continued on his lecture.

But, Haru wasn't really alright, he hurt his best friend's feelings but he can't go back to what happened and changed it. He just didn't want anything happen to Makoto.

Class went on like it used to be but for Haruka, it was different. Without Makoto, no one would pat his arm and smile to him. Even if he was a guy, he loved seeing Makoto's smile that it makes his day bright.

It was the sunny smile that Makoto gave him the first time they met. Haru was nervous at the same time, scared inside. He didn't want to lose Makoto as his best friend. He was too precious for Haru, he never thought of losing him not until now...

His thoughts were snapped when the school bell rang, he walked his way to the club room, hoping Makoto just forgot to bring his swimming gear. That made Haru ran to the club room, but when he arrived, he felt disappointed.

The sunny smile he expected wasn't there, the blue eyed boy sighed and took his clothes off leaving his swimming trunks and hopped on the pool floating while staring at the clouds.

"Makoto…"

* * *

**Hey.. I know the ending was abit crappy and disappointing.. Well, the whole chapter was very crappy.  
*Bows down* GOMENE! I will do my best next time..  
I hope you guys would like this and follow this story.. **

**See ya in the next chapter~  
Ja Ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again~ I am so happy t hat someone already reviewed and followed this story *O*.. Am so proud of myself now w..**

**Well, I tried making the story here longer so... I hope you guys would like it~**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Free.. I only own this fanfiction story**

* * *

It has been days since Haru and Makoto's fight, Makoto hadn't been coming to school, making the club members worry. Ren and Ran informed Haru that Makoto had been sick for a few days.

"Rei-chan... Let's visit Mako-chan!" Nagisa pleaded and looked at Rei with his dark pink eyes, while Rei blushed noticing the small distance and sighed "Fine.. We'll go afterschool." then looked away still blushing.

Rin chuckled and patted the pink eyed boy's head "I'll come with you but what about Haru?" they three swimmers looked at the dark haired boy that was floating on the pool while looking up.

They wondered if the two guys have talked after the fight, this was the first time the two hadn't spoken for so long. It surprised Rin since the two were inseparable.

"HEY HARU!" Rin shouted, making the thoughts inside Haru's mind snap, he stood up and looked at Rin "What?" Rin smiled at the boy on the pool and held out a hand to him.

That action reminded Haru of Makoto, how he helps him up from the pool or the bath tub. This made Haru miss Makoto more.

Haru sighed while Rin look at him and took his hands back "Wanna come with us to Makoto-senpai's _house?_ It's been awhile since you two had talked to each other and he might..." "No" Haru cut off what Rin was saying and got out of the water.

"But haru-chan..." Nagisa skipped to him "I said no..." Haru say before walking away and changed into his uniform. He sighed and looked down as he put his shirt on, he did want to go to Makoto.

He also wanted to be the one to take care of Makoto, just like how Makoto used to do to him. He missed that sunny smile that would always greet him everyday.

Rei came in the locker room seeing Haru drowned in his thoughts "Haruka-senpai.." Haru was snapped from his thoughts then looked at Rei "Hm?" he got his bag, ready to leave.

"Have you talked to Makoto-senpai?" Haru gasped and looked down "No…" then he slammed the door before Rei can speak again.

He had to talk to Makoto; he didn't want Makoto mad at him. He just had to go to Makoto's house. But after school isn't a good time since the gang would see him that him and Makoto wouldn't be able to talk seriously.

He decided to go home and do his homework before going to Makoto's house

* * *

**Nagisa's POV**

The three of us arrived in Makoto's house "Oh welcome Nagisa-kun, Rin-kun" Mrs. Tachibana greeted us and showed us a familiar smile, the smile that Makoto always had everytime but then she stared at Rei

"I don't believe I met you" I waved my hands in front of her and smiled nervously "Well, he's our newest team member. His name is Rei Ryugazaki" Rei bowed in front of Mrs. Tachibana while she just smiled to him "Nice to meet you.. Please come in" she welcomed us like we were important guests.

"Oh... Where's Haruka?" she examined the three of us, we just stared at each other then sighed "He said he was too busy..." Rin explained while Mrs. Tachibana served us tea and biscuits.

_No wonder Haru-chan spends his time alot here.._I thought and got myself a biscuit "Is Mako-chan alright?" she nodded and smiled to us "I think he's awake now.. I'll get him for you" she excused herself and walked to Makoto's room.

After a few minutes, Makoto arrived and looked at us with eyes widened "What are you guys doing here? Did something bad happened to the club?" he stated.

Rei moved his glasses up "We were worried about you Makoto-senpai" I smiled and nodded with Rei's statement. "We wondered what happened to you, I hope you feel okay now Mako-chan" Makoto smiled.

"Thanks guys" he stated but his smile faded away while he look at us _Maybe he misses Haru-chan.._I thought and looked at Rei who seemed to have the same idea.

Rin stood up, his arms on the back of his head "Well, I gotta go now. Gou might worry" the three of us nodded the same time

"See you tomorrow Rin-chan" I waved as he walk out Makoto's house after thanking his mom.

"Nagisa, Rei…" Makoto started and looked down "A-am I a bad leader?" I looked at Rei and then my eyes went back to Makoto "Mako-chan, you're the best leader ever!" I smiled but that didn't seem to work on him.

He sighed and kept his head down "Makoto-senpai… You did nothing wrong. Haruka-senpai's just worried I think" I nodded and smiled brightly "Rei-chan's right…" he sighed and smiled weakly "I-I guess…"

There was an awkward silence that filled the room, Rei started to speak up "Makoto-senpai, are you planning to join us on the training camp?" Makoto looked up and nodded "I am the leader… I would be the one taking responsibility, even if Haru doesn't like it."

Rei and I said our goodbyes after an hour since we still had to ride the train on the way home "Thank you for the food Mrs. Tachibana… Thank you too Makoto-senpai" Rei stated while bowing down.

I giggled watching him, _he's too formal to everyone_ I thought then imitated him, making Makoto laugh.

It was nice to hear Mako-chan's laugh, he must've been very lonely for the past days. Rei and I walked towards the train station and went home.

* * *

**((NO POV))**

The dark- haired freestyle swimmer was hiding behind the bush while the bluenette and blonde freshmen said their goodbyes; he smiled as he saw Makoto's laugh. He missed his laugh, his smile.

He had been kinda lonely without Makoto around, now was his only time to apologize to him.

When, Rei and Nagisa left, Makoto's mother closed the front door and Haru waited for a while before throwing pebbles on Makoto's window.

The pebbles thrown made a sound, making Makoto frightened _W-what the?!_ He thought and stood there frozen. He may be a big guy but he was a big scaredy cat.

Haruka sighed and gave up, knowing Makoto was too scared to open it. Thinking it was a ghost or something. But his eyes widen when he looked up and saw emerald eyes staring down at him

"Haru-chan.." Makoto looked at the blue-eyed boy and gulped, nervousness building up inside his body

* * *

**Well, that's all for chapter 2… The island thing would probably be in chapter 3 or 4, I'm not sure yet…**

**Whaaaaaa~ I hope I won't suffer from Writer's block… *sigh***

**I hope you guys like it… I'm still trying to make it pretty and all… **

**Ja ne~**


End file.
